


Buildings

by CloudedCreation



Category: Eden no Ori | Cage of Eden
Genre: Buildings, Gen, Introspection, Kinda, Meaning, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudedCreation/pseuds/CloudedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are four Buildings on this island.<br/>No more, no less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buildings

There are four Buildings on this island. Four places just as manmade as the animals, as the dirt they run on, as the ones and the zeros making a computer.

Four.

No more, no less.

Spiral. Lighthouse without light. Control tower and Keeper of Keys.

Factory. Pyramid buried beneath. Creator and Holder of Life.

Tower. Headstone on empty ground. Reason and Guardian of Faith.

School. Home where there is none. Quarters and Warden of Lost.

Four.

No more, no less.

All made by man, kept by man, left by man.

Forgotten and then not.

Just like people.

They are new people – who used to be old but aren’t anymore. Or maybe it is the other way around. Old people who used to be new.

Misplaced in time.

Not like animals born inside a girl’s imagination, only to be born again from old people’s grief, but like a movie stuck in pause suddenly not stuck anymore.

Continuing on from where they left, only so very not.

There are four Building on this island.

Spiral, Factory, Tower, School.

Each a meaning of their own.

A fifth has been built now, though, a part and still not.

Ship. Transport without end. Explorer and seeker of truth.

Ready.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.tockae.tumblr.com)


End file.
